Letters of the Alphabet Eriol's Entry
by KyteAura
Summary: He has always been good with words and to prove it Eriol wrote a little entry describing Tomoyo is 26 letters of the alphabet. Eriol x Tomoyo [Completed]


Written by KyteAura  
Co-written by Dana Daidouji  
Beta-ed by Dana Daidouji  
Dedicated to those that are close to us and to those that aren't.

  
Letters of the Alphabet – Eriol's Entry  
  
It was just an ordinary day in the not so ordinary town of Tomoeda. The sun glared down at its inhabitants making things develop an aura of warmth. Ice-cream parlors where crowed at every corner with people trying to cool off some of the abusive heat moistening their bodies and fogging their minds. 

There's a mansion somewhere in Blossoms Drive with wide open windows and breeze rushing inside. Mumbling something about "darn air conditioners maintenance" was a boy seated in front of a flat panel screen dressed in khaki bermudas and a white Polo shirt with a pair of expensive Italian leather sandals. He was sucking on a straw his iced tea and fanning himself with his unoccupied hand. A momentary Spring breeze reached inside, waving the silken curtains to then retreat and settle them back in place. The fan on the ceiling worked at its full capacity soundlessly but it still wasn't enough, due to the expanse of said bedroom.

With sapphire eyes firmly locked in the Windows XP Environment, Eriol was checking his friend's list at his Online Journal. Seeing that Sakura had written something, he scrolled down a bit to read whatever was there. An amused smirk tilted upwards his chiseled lips when he noticed that his adorable "daughter" had written the alphabet down and named all the things that described her boyfriend, meaning Syaoran Li. So Eriol figured that it was worth his time and he continued on while continuing to drink his tea.

Once in awhile he would burst out laughing.

"He is humble? I had always thought that Li-kun was just horny." Eriol laughed at his own joke. He wouldn't even dare comment on this entry, a bit scared that Sakura might hunt him down for making fun of her most ahem humbled boyfriend.

Before he had a chance to continue reading down the very long list, the phone next to his computer rang loudly. He swiftly placed the emptied glass aside and answered the phone before another ring could be heard.

"Eriol-kun, did you read Sakura's latest online entry?" A female's voice asked over the phone.

"Tomoyo-chan?" He inquired engrossed with the pixels as he once again stared at the screen in front of him.

"Yes Eriol-kun, it's me. It's like you've never heard your girlfriend's voice over the phone before." Tomoyo said with a rather sarcastic tone.

"It is nothing like that Tomoyo-chan, I'm just reading Sakura's latest entry and was distracted. Of course I knew it was you, your voice is unmistakable." Hoping it would calm her.

"So you have read it. Good."

He was afraid to ask, however his curious ways got the best of him. "Why?" rolling downwards the scroll of his optical mouse to allow more words into the Java application.

"I was just wondering if you were going to post what you think of me up." She sounded like a little girl asking for something she could care less if was denied but deep down hoped she got.

"You called me on your phone just to ask me this?" was British boy's incredulous reply in his heat-dazed mind.

"Eriol-kun when we first got into this relationship you knew I was different and I really want you to do this. For me." She pleaded at the other side of the link while taking a glance at her purple Guess wristwatch.

"Where should I begin?" Eriol said dramatically.

"From the first letter of the alphabet, also known as 'A'." Tomoyo said jokingly.

"Of course my Sweets." Eriol said suavely.

"Tomoyo is Aphrodite, she has beauty, and she is the most caring person --" Before Eriol could start onto the next letter, Tomoyo interrupted him.

"When you say 'most caring' it actually starts with the letter 'M' so can you just back track that?" He inwardly rolled his eyes, thanking God his girlfriend wasn't next to him or else he'll get some skull abuse.

"Tomoyo-chan how about I meet you online in about half an hour and you can read what I typed up." He could already see her pouting face and had to smile at how cute she must have looked then and there.

"Oh, okay Eriol-kun, I'll let you get off now. I have to go anyway my check-up appointment is in a minute. I just wanted to call to see if you would do this for me. So thank you, love you, bye!" Before Eriol gave her his 'goodbyes' she had already hung up.

Shaking his head with amusement he moved his mouse around, going to update his journal for everyone to see what he thought of his girlfriend. He better not get whacked over the head for typing something he believed was true. Journals were all about putting what one felt and if they or his girlfriend didn't like it, then he would probably sue the site!

Slender digits moved expertly and swiftly over the wireless black keyboard while a goofy smile was plastered to his lips.

_  
My so-called loving girlfriend asked me to do this, and who am I to refuse someone dear to me?_

_P.S__- No teasing from you Li, I don't see you posting this up._

_P.P.S__- 'Humble', Sakura?_

  
  
Eriol took a deep breath. This is going to be the longest minutes of his life. How would he be able to describe Tomoyo in 26 words? She was – is so much more than 26 words. Picking only one word per letter would definitely be a huge task, even for someone like himself, he admitted. 

_  
Using the letters of the alphabet type a word that reminds you of the one you cherish and then explain the reason behind the word you chose._

_  
A - Amethyst (I was going to go for Aphrodite like I told her, alas she is so much more than just the Goddess of Venus and it is probably been used a thousand times whenever guys type about their girlfriend while wanting to score). The reason I say Amethyst is because of her eyes. Amethyst is the colour of her eyes. The endless hours of staring into those wide sparkling eyes, I know it is amethyst._

_  
B - Beach. While we were walking along the beach, we shared our first kiss (I am sure glad my journal is "Friends Only". Meaning most of you have already been informed by Tomoyo-chan, details and all)._

_  
C - Campbell. Tomoyo-chan may have money, but she knows the finer things in life. Her favourite soups are from Campbell. It's__ also my favourite, mostly when Tomoyo-chan personally heats it up for me. "Mmm, Mmm, Good!"_

_  
D - Drug. She is like a drug, I am addicted to her (I bet you this is over used too, but it is too true and I can't find a better word for the letter "D")._

_  
E - Empathy. If someone is hurt she would be just as sad if not more so than the person. Tomoyo-chan can understand another's situations and feelings and this is one of the reasons why she is more than Aphrodite._

_  
F - Firsthand. I don't know whether this is going to get me into a bit of trouble with her or not. She basically knows all and tells all. It's not necessarily a good thing nor is it a bad thing. It's just another thing about the love of my eternal life._

_  
G - Gold, because her heart is made out of gold. Or it could be "Guards" because they follow her like a hawk. SeriouslyTomoyo__-chan I don't think we've actually had a private moment since we've started dating. I love them for protecting you the way they do, but they are a bit too much at times smiles at the guards if they are somehow behind her, reading this entry_

_  
H - Heal. I guess this goes with the word Empathy. She soothes people's problems away. The damage is already done, but it doesn't stop her from mending those that were hurt. I guess another word I could have used for "F" would be First-Aid, huh?_

_  
I - Independent. You don't let the idea of your richest get in the way of you becoming a person that can strive for yourself. You could and have overcome a lot of obstacles without anyone's help. (Alas if you ever do need my help I would not mind one bit.)_

_  
J - Jellybeans. I still have that huge jar of blueberry jellybeans you personally picked from tons of candy store all over Japan._

_  
K - Kimono. It's a fashion trend these days for people to wear jeans all over the world, and you look great in them. I say kimono because even though you look great in any kind of jeans or pants I'd say you look best forever in a kimono like a true Asian beauty._

_  
L - Lullaby. Your voice is as beautiful and as haunting as the voice of a certain Pokémon named Jigglepuff. Your tone of softness puts me into a deep sleep, never wanting to hear anything but you._

_  
M - Movies. I love spending endless hours watching rented movies. All the movies I've watched are etched into my memories and each one of them are my favourite just because you were there to enjoy it with._

_  
N - Nobility. Even though you have everything you could possibly ask for, and God knows your mother likes to pamper you to no end, you still keep this noble aura around you that makes me so proud whenever I see you interact with those less blessed than you._

_  
O - Origami. Everything you do, my dearest, you do it in the most delicate yet firm way, with all your dedication and attention poured solely on it; like folding the rice paper to produce a most wonderful origami._

_  
P - Pictures. I think we have made the largest photo album known to human kind. Tomoyo-chan, I know your passion is to take pictures (upon pictures) and I understand that you are different (I love that about you after all), but this is for your own good and my own state of mind. STOP FLASHING ME!_

_  
Q - Quaint. Even though we are in the 21st century of this so called modern world, you still this old-fashioned aura around you that's most charming. You are the Rose in Louisa M. Alcott "Rose in Bloom" I was reading to Nakuru the other day._

_  
R - Rain. You bring out the best of us, making us shine brighter like the trees do after a mid-summer rain. (I was to type "you wash our sins away like rain wash the dirt on earth" but then I'll make you sound like a sweet old Mary, and those people are not allowed to date; and that would make me sad!)_

_  
S - Superhero. You make me feel like a superhero, I'll be your Clark Kent if you'll be my naughty Lois Lane._

_  
T - Tailor. It's just so true! You have this gift to make form-fitting outfits by just looking at that person! (How do you do it?)_

_  
U - Unbroken. During our movie sessions at times we talk about things in our past, one being past love and how it was unrequited. Even__ though you loved that person and yet that person in return did not feel the same your spirit has never waver and you kept yourself from being broken._

_  
V - Vanilla. Have I ever told you that you smell like vanilla? Is it a product you wear or is it a natural scent? Whatever the reason, it is a smell I don't think can be bought in any selection of the supermarket._

_  
W - Wine. You are like fine wine it's so easy to get drunk into you Tomoyo-chan! (And you know that I don't hold up well the liquor wink wink hint hint)_

_  
X - Xylophone. Aside from the point that there aren't many words in the category of 'X's I think this word, this instrument, is going to be in our future. Xylophones are fading, but wish that once we have children of our own we can teach them how to play it._

_Y - Yummy. The way you taste is yummy, the things you make or bake or shake are yummy. You render me to childish words with every thing you do and everything you don't._

_  
Z - I had to find a dictionary for this. There aren't many words that starts with a "Z" you know, right? __The word that suit you perfectly for this letter I would have to say (after a few minutes reading each words of the letter "Z" thoroughly) the word Zephyr, because as it means, you are the gentle breeze that cools our overly heated bodies and hearts with your subtle touch in this damn hotwave._

  
  
Eriol stared at the screen in front of him, proud of what he accomplished and hoped his beloved girlfriend would feel the same. He put some finishing touches onto his work; spell checking the entry for any error what-so-ever. Putting his current mood, his icon of choice and what he was listening to right this second his long entry has been posted up. 

His eyes traveled down the screen, calculating the time that had transcurred since he talked with Tomoyo and realized that she would be online any minute now. Another word he could have used for the letter 'P' would have been punctual, however he was content with what he already had put up. Besides editing would seem like he was questioning whether or not Tomoyo would be happy with the words he had used and it wasn't what she or the question itself had been asked. 'Picture' was the first thing that stuck to his mind and he will keep it untouched.

In an instant Tomoyo had messaged him, asking if he was done with the task given. He replied with a simple "Take a look".

He waited patiently for her to read what was written and see what her comment would be. Having nothing, but time he went back to his friend's list and continued to read Sakura's entry. He chuckled as he read one of the words Sakura used and tried to explain what she meant by it.

"So that's where Sakura-chan stated her boyfriend has hormones."

Once again he was interrupted by the ring of his phone. He finished up reading Sakura's post before he caught the phone into his hands and said his name with a questioning voice.

"Thank you." The person on the other line was so soft with her voice the words were barely heard by the sapphire-eyed sorcerer.

"It was nothing. After awhile it got pretty interesting to think of words with a meaning behind it. I better hope it wasn't overly romantic, I might have to change it after all."

"No, it's not overly romantic, more like comic relief."

"That's more like it. So Tomoyo-chan now that I've done what you've asked me to, does that mean I get the favour returned? I wouldn't mind at all my Lovely, having the one I adore talk about me in admiration."

Tomoyo laughed lightly at her boyfriend's well bloated ego.

"Maybe I will, Eriol-kun, maybe I will."

  
  
The End!   
  
The sequel/pre-sequel shall be put up by loveDana Daidoujilove with the title Letters of the Alphabet – Tomoyo's Entry. 


End file.
